


Smile, For Me? (Victor x Yurri)

by cannonERERI5



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, One happy ending and one sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannonERERI5/pseuds/cannonERERI5
Summary: One day Victor wakes up in the best mood, but that changes when Yurri cries and ends up driving Victor and Macachin out of the house, what happens when they come back.





	1. Happy End

Victors POV  
I woke up in one of the best moods, and I turned to my husband's side of the bed to express this, but I see the blanket pulled over his head. I frown a bit and pull the blanket away, and there is a sight I would do anything to get rid of, Yuri in tears.  
I have been trying to get him to tell me what's wrong but he only cries harder. Soon I give up trying to figure it out and just pull him onto my lap, he looks away from me.  
"Oh Yuri, have I done something to upset you, "I ask in worry, "If so I'm sorry, I cant tell you what I have done because I do not know myself but I will never hurt you." He only takes a quick glance at me, and gets up from my arms and leaves the room, it brakes me he is like this, but I don't know what to do. So I call the only person I know has had experience with this.   
"Ahh, Yakov! I need your help. Yuri is so sad today and I think I have to do with it, but I don't know how." It's taking me a lot not to cry, but I can't focus on my own emotion when my husband is having a break down in the living room, and I seem to have caused it.  
"And why do you think I would know something?" He asks sounding slightly mad.  
"Because your old and are divorced, you have experienced a lot! Please." I heard him sigh, he started to ask things like what has happened between us, has anything happened with his family, and if its the anniversary of a death. Nothing that would make him sad is what we both came to agree on.  
"Sorry Victor, maybe talk to his parents." He sighs and hangs up, wow no goodbye. I frown and start to call all of his friends and family members, all saying the same thing as Yakov and me, there shouldn't be anything making him sad. I walk into the living room to find him curled up watching some of the old footage of when he skated, but after he injured his leg during the Grand Prix he wasn't able to skate. That was almost three years ago, maybe he misses skating again.  
"Yuri, please tell me your ok, I'm worried, at least tell me if it's my fault." I plead but he spares me a pitying glance, now I'm starting to get mad, but I suppress it. I walk over and sit next to him on the couch and before he can leave or scoot away I grab him and pull him onto my lap, holding him there so he can't move away.  
"V-Victor, please." The first thing he says to me and he doesn't sound mad. I hold him closer leaning my head on his shoulder, I hear him let out a sigh and start to push against me, trying to stand up. I only hold him closer.   
"Please Yuri, I will let go if you tell me what's wrong." I pleaded sound extremely desperate. He starts to shake and I can tell he is trying not to cry. He hugs me and lets the tears fall, soaking my shirt, but I don't think I could care less.  
"I-I don't know why, I see you and I get jealous, sad, mad, and self-conscious. I look at Maccachin and I see V-chan, so of course, I get sad. It's like everything I see involving the two of you makes me sad or mad." He then brakes down in tears, I have never seen anyone like this. I hold him close and rub circles into his back.  
"Shhh its ok, I understand," I grab his chin and make him face me, "I'll leave you alone today ok, I'll take Maccachin with me and we will leave, you call or text me before you go to sleep and I'll head home ok? you just need to promise you'll smile, for me." I kiss him move him off my lap, smiling I take Maccachin out and the two of us go out.  
At around nine at night, I get a text from Yuri telling me its ok to come home. I walk into the dark house assuming he is asleep, I take off my shoes and start walking towards the room when I hear giggling. I was about to say something when the lights came on and there were a lot of people in front of me.  
"Surprise!" Everyone I have ever known screams, the actual hell. Yuri stands there smiling the same smile he had every morning. He comes up gives me a passionate kiss and hugs me.  
"I'm so sorry Victor, I was never mad, I just had to get you out of the house for awhile." I hug him back. Relieved that I didn't do anything, I pull back from the hug and look Yuri in the eye.  
"Why, why did you do this? And why was I not aware of your acting skills." I ask him looking at everyone who moved onto talking amongst each other. He smiles and laughs.  
"Because I wanted to, and because there was really no time I have ever needed to act." He pulls me down and kisses me, I have no idea what I did but whatever it was, I'm so happy I did it.


	2. Chapter 2

This was one of my first fanfics that I have ever wrote, so be nice


	3. Sad Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is the same so there will be a line where it is different

Victors POV  
I woke up in one of the best moods, and I turned to my husband's side of the bed to express this, but I see the blanket pulled over his head. I frown a bit and pull the blanket away, and there is a sight I would do anything to get rid of, Yuri in tears.  
I have been trying to get him to tell me what's wrong but he only cries harder. Soon I give up trying to figure it out and just pull him onto my lap, he looks away from me.  
"Oh Yuri, have I done something to upset you," I ask in worry, "If so I'm sorry, I cant tell you what I have done because I do not know myself but I will never hurt you." He only takes a quick glance at me, and gets up from my arms and leaves the room, it brakes me he is like this, but I don't know what to do. So I call the only person I know has had experience with this.   
"Ahh, Yakov! I need your help. Yuri is so sad today and I think I have to do with it, but I don't know how." It's taking me a lot not to cry, but I can't focus on my own emotion when my husband is having a break down in the living room, and I seem to have caused it.  
"And why do you think I would know something?" He asks sounding slightly mad.  
"Because your old and are divorced, you have experienced a lot! Please." I heard him sigh, he started to ask things like what has happened between us, has anything happened with his family, and if its the anniversary of a death. Nothing that would make him sad is what we both came to agree on.  
"Sorry Victor, maybe talk to his parents." He sighs and hangs up, wow no goodbye. I frown and start to call all of his friends and family members, all saying the same thing as Yakov and me, there shouldn't be anything making him sad. I walk into the living room to find him curled up watching some of the old footage of when he skated, but after he injured his leg during the Grand Prix he wasn't able to skate. That was almost three years ago, maybe he misses skating again.  
"Yuri, please tell me your ok, I'm worried, at least tell me if it's my fault." I plead but he spares me a pitying glance, now I'm starting to get mad, but I suppress it. I walk over and sit next to him on the couch and before he can leave or scoot away I grab him and pull him onto my lap, holding him there so he can't move away.  
"V-Victor, please." The first thing he says to me and he doesn't sound mad. I hold him closer leaning my head on his shoulder, I hear him let out a sigh and start to push against me, trying to stand up. I only hold him closer.   
"Please Yuri, I will let go if you tell me what's wrong." I pleaded sound extremely desperate. He starts to shake and I can tell he is trying not to cry. He hugs me and lets the tears fall, soaking my shirt, but I don't think I could care less.  
"I-I don't know why, I see you and I get jealous, sad, mad, and self-conscious. I look at Maccachin and I see V-chan, so of course, I get sad. It's like everything I see involving the two of you makes me sad or mad." He then brakes down in tears, I have never seen anyone like this. I hold him close and rub circles into his back.  
"Shhh its ok, I understand," I grab his chin and make him face me, "I'll leave you alone today ok, I'll take Maccachin with me and we will leave, you call or text me before you go to sleep and I'll head home ok? you just need to promise you'll smile, for me." I kiss him move him off my lap, smiling I take Maccachin out and the two of us go out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At around nine at night, I get a text from Yuri telling me its ok to come home. I walk into the dark house assuming he is asleep, I take off my shoes and start walking towards the room. I had this horrid feeling deep in my gut, but I pushed it aside. As I walk down the hall towards the room, I see our room light seeping out from underneath the door.  
"Yuri? Are you feeling any better?" I ask as I push our door open. Oh god.  
"Don't worry Mr. Nikiforov he's stable." I let a breath of relief leave from my mouth, "you can go and see him. But I suggest you prepare yourself." And with that, the doctor left. I Take a few breaths and walk into his room. Yuri was laying in the bed with a tube down his throat and many, many machines hooked up to him.  
Oh god. That's all I could think as I rush over to my husband who was laying on our bed, he was out cold, tear streaks down his cheeks, clutching my pair skate outfit while he had his on, and not too far from his right hand was an empty bottle. I grab my phone and dialed the emergency center. (I have no idea what that number is for Russia if you do please tell)  
"Hello, what's your emergency?"  
"I-I think my husband has overdosed," I answer all the normal what is your address, what is your name, how long do you think it has been since he overdosed, and so forth all while holding him close.  
"Oh, Yuri." Tears were streaming down my face as I collapse next to his bed, taking his hand in mine.  
I haven't left Yuri, who was in a coma but stable. I refuse to leave him, scared that if I do then he would leave me. My head was resting next to his leg on his bed as I slowly drift off to sleep, but shot up when I heard his heart monitor beep really fast. I look at the screen and see many spikes and barely any space between each spike. The nurse who was checking up on him quickly left and came back with many doctors and nurses. The monitor started to slow down when I heard the dreadful beep that doesn't end. I was pushed back into the waiting room, of course not without a fight.  
Three hours. Three hours since I was dragged out of the room, I don't know if he is ok or not but doctors have entered and left with a lot of equipment, I was completely ignored until...  
"Mr. Nikiforv?" I look up to see the doctor who had told me that Yuri was stable, "I am so sorry."


End file.
